Till Death Do Us Apart
by windxalchemist
Summary: There were many things that could separate people. Was death one of them? [RoyAi]


Disclaimer: I do **not** own FMA or its characters/settings/etc. in any way, whatsoever, as much as I wish I did. If I did, I would already have made it royAi, at least three seasons, fluffy, and it wouldn't be titled FMA.

'Till Death Do Us Apart

Today was the day. He could not believe it. It seemed like only such a short time ago that he had promised her to do what he was now doing. Now, he was here, in the shade, sweating like a horse. He had thought about how much he would sacrifice for her, and all that he would gain from her mere presence. He would be content as soon as all was said and done. There was truly nothing more that he could have possibly asked for.

He stood there, his already sky-high anticipation, building up even more to the point where he could very well burst. He could feel his gloves dampening and he was afraid that he would cause a flashflood soon. He was rocking back and forth on his shoes. He felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder. He turned to see Havoc. The man smiled and Roy grinned back.

He was such an idiot. Even through his nervous breakdown and the constant what-ifs parade running through his head, he was still able to be the happy idiot he was right now. This moment was probably the prime high point of his life, and would always be. He was never happier, okay, maybe being in bed with her was a _little_ better, but this would compensate.

He bit his lower lip, which was funny, really, because Roy was never the kind of person to show any vulnerability to the public. Most people would laugh when they heard that **he** of all people, was going to "convert" to monogamy. He doubted the fact that most people even thought he _knew_ the meaning of monogamy. Still, he knew that he and his partner would keep both ends of their leash, because on the other end, they had each other.

He gave Havoc a worried sort of mix between a frown and a smile. He got a thumbs up and grin in return for that. He rolled his eyes at the possibility of how his subordinate could be more excited than he was about something as big as his own wedding. He was giving up his bachelor days for God's sake!

He turned around to face the people in the crowd. There were many people from Eastern and Central HQ, and not to mention Sergeant Fokker who seemed to like slapping his butt in the showers. Of course, there was Maes. Maes had insisted so dearly on being the best man, which he and his future wife had agreed on, but teased him saying that they wanted Havoc to be their best man.

Hughes stood at the podium. Yes, sooner or later he would get to the part where he'd say: "Yes, I remember it like yesterday. I was always harassing Roy to get a wife."

He turned around to see a grinning Maes. Did the man _ever_ stop smiling? He would have to investigate further into that.

Maes cleared his throat and said, "Ladies and gentleman, wow. Can you believe it? My little Elysia's going to be a flower girl."

Before Roy could react he found the crowd glaring knives at Maes.

"Hughes," he warned threateningly.

"Oh, right. Well, it seems just like yesterday that I was telling Roy to get married, well, yes I did tell him to get married yesterday too, but anyways. He's here now, getting married. Although I think we'll have to check whether or not the bride's had enough sleep, because who'd want to marry this guy."

At this Roy rolled his eyes. Hughes was _definitely_ more excited about this than he was. He blocked out Hughes' monologue as he droned on about how it was _him_ who brought them together, not love at first sight, not fate, not destiny, but a guardian angel cupid named Maes Hughes.

Still, Roy was indeed grinning. Not even Full Metal, who was sitting next to Winry and Alphonse, could ruin his mood today.

"Here she is now!"

He perked his ears up and turned around. He was totally unprepared for what he was about to see. On could tell too because he mouth was hanging down a meter or two, as her grandfather walked her down the aisle. Her golden locks might as well have belonged to an angel, and her seemingly plain brown eyes seemed to reverberate against the contrast of her face. Her cheeks were rosy pink without the unnecessary help of rouge or blush, and he slight trace of lipstick on her graceful lips brought them into full bloom. Her simple yet beautiful dress that flowered around her heels, hugged her dainty figure in an elegant manner.

He could hear someone sniggering, no doubt Full Metal, but kept his eyes on the bride. He was soaking in every second of her beauty. Roy then noticed how unnerved she seemed. She smiled at him, and as her grandfather gave her away to Roy, she gently pushed his mouth close with a gloved hand. He gave her a smiled back, and they walked up to the Reverend.

The preacher started to drone on.

"Do you Elizabeth Hawkeye?"

"I do," Riza replied, a little eagerly perhaps.

"I have to finish asking," he Reverend teased kindly.

"Sorry," Riza said, blushing slowly, only making her features more desirable.

"Do you Elizabeth Hawkeye, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in health or in sickness, until death do you apart?"

"I do."

"And, do you Roy Mustang take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? For richer or poorer, for better or worse, in health or in sickness, until death do you apart?"

"I will most certainly not," he replied shortly.

He heard the guests gasp. Mostly he saw _her._ She had a confused look on her face.

"And why not?" a voice challenged.

Roy turned to the voice, not even having to see the owner to identify him.

"Because FullMetal, I will not certainly not let something as trivial as death so us apart. It is against the laws of nature to do that, he turned to Riza, "After all, the perfect woman comes along only once in a lifetime."

She smiled brightly. She absolutely beamed.

"Do you, Roy Mustang take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, for richer, or poorer, for better or worse, in health or sickness, past death and beyond?"

"I do."

"With the power in vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. and Mrs. Mustang. You may now kiss the bride."

Only ting, about as soon as the preacher said, "kiss" they started to do so. He heard the crowd laugh. Roy pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. Riza sheltered hi face with her hand, wrapping her other arm around his neck. He stood there indulging in this kiss. He smiled against her lips, happier than he had ever ben. His heardt soared and his adrenaline was sky rocketing. He let her tongue enter his mouth in zeal.

"Riza, let the poor man breathe," the Lieutenant General said.

They broke the kiss smiling. They walked back down the aisle as Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, no longer Mr. Mustang and Miss Hawkeye.

Not even Edward could ruin his mood. As hard as the young man tried, it did not work, but at the end of the reception Edward did manage to get a kick to the head by none other than Ms. Rockbell.

As they walked off together they were elated, overjoyed. His arm was around her waist, and hers around his. She was leaning into his body, and he cocked his head to rest it on hers.

This was the beginning of eternity. The beginning of forever, and not even death could do them apart.


End file.
